Some devices include one or more acoustic dampers for reducing undesirable noise during operation. For example, in a vehicle engine system, gas flowing from a turbocharger may create audible pulsation or hiss. Therefore, an acoustic damper may be included to reduce the noise.
In many cases, the acoustic damper may take up a substantial amount of space. Thus, it may be difficult to fit the acoustic damper within the system. Also, reducing the size of the acoustic damper can decrease its noise-reducing effectiveness.
Additionally, some acoustic dampers may be effective for reducing noise at one frequency. However, the same damper may not be effective for reducing noise at another. Accordingly, the acoustic damper may be of limited usefulness.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an engine system with a compact acoustic damper that effectively reduces noise across a range frequencies. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.